Interrogation Techniques
by Smackalicious
Summary: Come on, McGee. Gibbs need never find out . . . [McGiva. Oneshot. Missing scene for Bury Your Dead. Suggestively smutty. Ziva is hot.]


**Title: Interrogation Techniques  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: PWP  
Genre: Het  
Pairing: McGee/Ziva  
Warnings: None. You may burst into flames from the hotness of Ziva, but that's about it.  
Summary: Come on, McGee. Gibbs need never find out . . .  
Spoilers: Missing scene from "Bury Your Dead."  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Notes: Ziva is just too sexy for her own good. Her sexiness is what prompted me to write this. That and my obsession with McGiva.**

* * *

"So, what were you _really_ doing here last night?"

McGee sighed, turning to face the owner of the voice that had just whispered in his ear. "It's none of your concern, Ziva."

Ziva let out an exasperated sigh. "Tony's not my concern, the book you're writing about us isn't my concern, nothing's my concern! Is that how you really feel, McGee? Am I not a member of this team?" She stared him down, resulting in another sigh on his behalf.

"Of course you are, Ziva," he said, standing and walking out from behind his desk, Ziva trailing. "It's just . . ." He stopped walking, turning and facing her, trying to ignore how cute she looked when she was mad . . . He shook his head. Thoughts like that would certainly allow Ziva to find out what she was so desperate to find out, and he didn't want to betray Gibbs. On the other hand, he was fairly sure he could trust Ziva. And if he didn't tell her, she might just kill him. He frowned in concern. Ziva was really scary sometimes. Maybe he should just tell her.

Ziva watched the array of emotions pass over McGee's face and smiled to herself. He was debating whether he should tell her or not, and probably realized that she may just kill him if he didn't. It was so easy being her sometimes.

"Gibbs promised me to secrecy," McGee was suddenly saying, and Ziva brought her attention back to his face.

When he stopped there, Ziva egged him on. "And . . . ?"

He let out a deep breath. He wasn't going to give in. She couldn't make him. He shook his head. "No, Ziva. I made a promise to Gibbs, and I can't break that."

Ziva smirked to herself. Looked like she needed to take matters into her own hands. She motioned with her finger for him to follow her as she walked backwards. "Come on, McGee. Gibbs need never find out . . ."

He reluctantly followed her, more scared of what she could do to him if he didn't than anything else, and they were soon entering . . .

"Ziva, I told you before you can't be in here," McGee sighed as they pushed through the door to the men's bathroom.

She shrugged, waiting for him to clear the door before pushing it shut and locking it behind them, turning to face him once she was finished. "There's no one else in here, so what's the problem?"

McGee looked at the door with a worried face. He was now locked inside the NCIS men's room with Ziva. This was not good. He turned his attention to her. "If I don't tell you, are you going to kill me?"

She smirked, walking up to him. He turned around as she poked a finger into his chest and then pressed him up against the door, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Maybe."

He gulped. He couldn't tell her! He wouldn't. But goddamn, her mouth was so close to his ear and he was losing his train of thought and he might just have to tell her before something _really _embarrassing happened, because he was thinking some _very _inappropriate thoughts about her right then and Lord knows he'd have some explaining to do if someone walked in and caught him with a massive erection and Ziva standing right there, being the cause of it.

But that's probably why she locked the door.

His eyes widened and he looked into her eyes. "Are you planning to seduce me, Ziva?"

She chuckled. "That depends."

"On what?" he asked, voice cracking.

She leaned into him again, her breasts brushing his chest, and said, "If you tell me why you were here before I get around to the seduction." Her eyes travelled to his pants, she smirked, then she looked him in the eye again, whispering, "And even then, maybe you'll get your wish."

McGee closed his eyes. He could _not _be thinking about having sex with Ziva. Especially not at work. That was a double whammy. He began a silent mantra, mouthing words Ziva tried to read, amused.

"What? Trying to imagine Tony naked instead of me?" McGee heard her chuckle and cracked an eye open. "Or Gibbs, perhaps?" She slid a hand down his chest, causing him to jump a little. She leaned in to whisper in his ear again, something McGee was _really_ not happy about, and said, "Try Ducky," before nipping gently at his lobe.

McGee groaned. "This is so not _fair_, Ziva . . ."

She chuckled. "I know. But that's what makes it fun, no?" She stopped talking for a few minutes, remaining pressed against him, feeling the heavy and quick beat of his heart against her hand, not to mention the heat emanating from his lower body, then brought him back on topic, when she figured he was malleable enough to work with. "What were you and Gibbs doing here last night?"

McGee had his eyes closed again. It was like he wasn't even there, just in a fantasy world where he was wrapped in white cotton sheets, covering Ziva's lithe body with salty kisses . . .

His voice spoke as if it had a mind of its own. "Hacking into the CIA."

Ziva's eyes widened slightly, but she covered it by smirking, even though McGee was still lost in his dream world and wouldn't have cared either way. "Now _that_ is a man I wouldn't mind spending the night with," she purred, choosing her words intentionally.

This time, McGee drew open both his eyes, gazing down at her. "That better be an offer, Officer David," he said in a husky voice, and Ziva smirked, completely unfazed.

"Later," she promised, then slipped her hand behind his back, unlocking the door.

McGee lifted himself from the door, attempting to regain his professional self, as Ziva stepped around him, preparing to enter the world of NCIS once more.

She opened the door, then turned back to him, the same sexy smirk plastered on her face. "Coming?"

He bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan. "Give me a minute."

Ziva pouted. "That's all?"

McGee's mouth fell open and before he could think of an explanation or a comeback, _something_ to prove he was far from a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, Ziva had left the bathroom, the door closing softly behind her.

He thudded against the door, exhausted from the mind games, then remembered the throbbing in his trousers, begging for attention, and Ziva's one word response to his uncharacteristic comment. A satisfied smile spread across his face and he turned, opening the door and heading for the bullpen.

"Oh, Ziva . . ."

THE END!!!


End file.
